forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drizzt
Congratulations! I can see your logo! Dedalus 21:15, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::smiles* Thanks! It took some work and a good half hour of frustration but suddenly it popped up for no apparent reason. Hi, I stumbled across your Wiki from Wikicities, and since my day job was kinda quiet today, I figured I wouuld add some content. Let me know what you think of some of the stuff I've added so far, and I'd like to add some more as time permits. --Dmuth 21:39, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Any help is welcome! I am just getting started on researching Forgotten Realms (have been passionate before, though) and am a bit rusty, so anything helps. Thanks again Drizzt 22:02, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Is This Wiki considered public yet? If so, I know a few places where I can plug it to try and bring in users. --Dmuth 02:54, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Public as in...ready for the common person to come in and edit? I suppose so....main page does need some work, though.--Drizzt 21:20, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hey, I was exploring the Wikicities and tried out the FR one. As I can see it is inactive. I'd Like to adopt it, if you would allow. --Correa 17:07 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Sure! I found I wasn't passionate for this topic. Go ahead, adopt away! I may come in and edit from time to time. Good luck! I'd love to help you Correa! I've got information on tap on FR and Kara-Tur. That is, if you haven't abandoned it too as this thing still needs to be adopted --hash 18:07 13th Dec (GMT) *Copied from The Crystal Shard discussion page: Hey everyone. I'm a newcomer to this wiki, but I do know some wiki coding from my time at the Final Fantasy Wiki, where we don't use notes or refrences. Anyway, I just reread this book, and I think that we can get a lot of new users if we 1)Don't use notes/refrences, and 2)Have more detailed explanations on novel and character pages. It's sad to see that the Catt-brie page is almost as long as this page, which is quite short. I was just wondering if it would be okay to replace the summary section with a plot section, and give a more thorough description of the events that take place. Please get back to me on my talk page, it doesn't have any text on it, but I'll sign this post with a link to it. Thanks. Also, know that I own most of the Salvatore Forgotten Realms books and that I'll try to expand the character pages a bit in the coming days. -- Drake Hi, I just stumbled upon this wiki and wanted you to know about possible copyright infringement. The picture on Dire Bear is not a Dire Bear. It is a Runeclaw Bear from Magic: The Gathering, drawn by Jesper Ejsing. Here's a link to the card the art is used on: http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=221893.